Children enjoy a variety of toy figures, such as action figures and dolls, which can be manipulated to simulate real life activities, and assume natural poses and positions. Hopefully, these toy figures stimulate the imaginations of children by providing a variety of play options.
One way of increasing available play options is to provide toy figure toys with numerous movable joints, constructed from durable, strong, moldable plastic. Preferably, the toy figures are posable, and include joints that will stay in a given position once they have been manipulated. Such toy figures may often incorporate frictional joints to render the figures more posable.
Examples of posable action figures having movable parts and joints may be found in U.S. Patent Publications U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,367, U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,677, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,426, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,112, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,807, U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,394, U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,927, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,323, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,778, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,766, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,729, U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,322, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,983, U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,263, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,640, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,952, U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,653, U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,119, U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,984, U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,136, U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,606, U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,497, U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,331, U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,256, US20030027488, US20030162477, US20050112993, US20070149089, US20080194176, and US20080261484; and foreign patent publications CH646612, EP582020, FR2657536, GB2342758, GB2346815, JP04288187, JP06023154, JP06277367, JP2004305275, JP2005344936, and JP62128719. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.